


You're my cowboy

by cristinita9509



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Hugs, M/M, Spoiler Seasson 13 cap 06
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 12:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12748557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cristinita9509/pseuds/cristinita9509
Summary: Esto sucede más o menos a la mitad del Ch06S13 . Cuándo ya se encuentran en la habitación de hotel y Sam decide que deben ir separados para la investigación. Dean y Cas se quedan solos en la habitación y es lo que a mi parecer pasó.





	You're my cowboy

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen, que si eso fuera cierto ya hubiese hecho cannon esta preciosura pero vamos que no se puede aún.   
> Es realmente algo pequeño que acabo de escribir tras ver el cap, no tiene mucho spoiler en sí, solo un par de cosillas. Pero vamos que lo que he puesto realmente no creel que cuente como spoiler.

Dean no se esperaba que Jack fuera a levantarlo, tampoco esperaba ver a Cas detrás de él intentando detenerlo, cosa que falló. 

Era un auto reflejo, siempre dormía con un arma bajo la almohada pero afortunadamente no disparó, aunque claro, eso tampoco podía haber dañado a Jack. Lo único en lo que pensó al verse medio adormilado fue que necesitaba un café. 

Escuchó como Cas le decía a Jack lo mal que se ponía al despertar, algo como comparándolo con un oso. No puso realmente atención, se enfocó en la taza que tenía en las manos y le dio un par de sorbos. 

Al parecer tenían información y por lo menos Sam ya había decidido como dividirse. En su mente lo agradeció, por que sí, estaba de mejor humor desde que vio a Cas y lo palpó en el corto abrazo que se dieron. 

Cas también quería ir a investigar, estar de vuelta a las andadas, pero tuvo que detenerse de la idea de salir del cuarto de hotel cuando Dean le hizo señas con la mano indicando que se quería terminar su café primero. 

No iba a desobedecerlo, después de todo lo levantaron cuando el cazador dormía plácidamente. Se quedó sentado en aquella silla de madera que en ese momento parecía quedarle chica. De hecho, toda la habitación se había reducido a ellos dos en cuanto Sam y Jack salieron. 

No sabía a donde mirar, no quería hablar mucho todavía. Dean apenas empezaba desperezarse cuando se acabó la taza de café. Se levantó del sofá y la dejó en la mesa, mirando ahora a Cas con más detalle. 

Estaba ahí, seguía sin creérselo por que no quería que al rato todo fuera un sueño, uno demasiado bueno dónde hasta el joven néfilim ya no le parecía malo. 

No se dieron cuenta de cuanto tiempo llevaban mirándose a los ojos. Dean sonrió un poco antes de voltear la cabeza y decir que se tenía que poner ropa apropiada para la ocasión. 

Cas primero pensó que ese amor que Dean tenía por los vaqueros era lo que lo había llevado a vestirse de tal forma. Botas realmente hermosas y que recordaba haber visto en Dr. Sexy una vez que encontró a Dean mirándolo. El color era diferente, pero en Dean quedaban condenadamente bien y es que no sólo eso, los pantalones no tenían nada de especial pero como que parecían ajustarse un poco más en sus glúteos. 

Intentaba no verlo mientras terminaba de cambiarse, pero Dean tenía la culpa, no había cerrado la puerta que separa el cuarto de la pequeña estancia. Bueno, darse un taco de ojo no era malo. 

Vio como pasaba sus dedos entre las hebras de su cabello para acomodarlo, quisiera ser él quien lo hiciera, después de todo, ahora es que estaban a solas. 

No era el único con esos deseos, Dean por su parte, deseaba como nunca recrear el abrazo pero extenderlo como era debido. Cuando se lo dio fue plenamente consciente de que Sam estaba ahí, de que no podía durar mucho. Pero si que sonrió y su hermano no tardó en darse cuenta de que su buen humor había regresado. Pero es que coño, su ángel estaba ahí, sus esperanzas regresaron junto con él. 

Tal vez, la vida tan jodida que llevaba podía cambiar un poquito teniendo la certeza de que de verdad Cas iba a seguir a su lado. 

Tan enfrascado estaba en sus pensamientos que no fue consciente de que el moreno estaba a sus espaldas, demasiado cerca. 

-Dean, tienes un mechón de cabello parado. - no esperó a que Dean respondiera, pasó sus manos por aquel mechón falso e hizo como si de verdad acomodara algo imposible. Disfrutando cada segundo de la suavidad de ese cabello que olía a manzanilla. Si, por que Dean se había bañado con el shampoo que ahí ofrecían. 

-Gracias colega. - sabía que no había tal mechón, se acababa de ver al espejo. Pero cualquier excusa que Cas quisiera para tocarlo era bienvenida. - ¿Sabes? Apuesto que te verías bien con un sombrero. Las botas podemos dejarlas para después pero tienes que llevar un sombrero puesto. 

Cas giró un poco la cabeza, no le gustaba mucho la idea. No iba a admitirlo pero era un poco, sólo un poco vanidoso. La idea de un sombrero en él no le gustaba mucho, pero a Dean le gustaban los vaqueros, quizá él podía ser el vaquero que Dean quisiera más.

Ninguno se movía, hace tiempo que lo del espacio personal había quedado atrás. De nuevo se miraban con intensidad, sin saber que decir y al mismo tiempo con tantas palabras en la cabeza que no sabían como transmitir. Dean rompió la distancia y sin decir nada abrazó a Cas. 

No fue un abrazo como el otro, o no. Éste era mejor, sus cuerpos parecían querer fusionarse por la fuerza empleada. Cerró los ojos disfrutando del calor que el otro cuerpo transmitía y del olor que emanaba detrás de las orejas. 

Las manos de Cas lo envolvieron con la misma intensidad. Sonriendo cada quién para si. Diciendo en ese abrazo todo. 

Poco a poco fueron separándose, no se dijeron nada y simplemente caminaron a la puerta para salir y continuar con el caso

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [You are my cowboy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12756420) by [Taolee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee)




End file.
